


Chocolate Fondue and Marshmallow

by Anonymous



Series: 一遇风云便化龙 [1]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Swingers
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 08:57:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17342435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: 《一遇风云便化龙》系列试阅系列致敬《金麟岂是池中物》：金麟岂是池中物，一遇风云便化龙。A tribute to Eden Hazard and Justin Kluivert.





	Chocolate Fondue and Marshmallow

00.

　　我的朋友真的是无所不能的。

　　我做梦也想不到那个人会站在门口。

 

01.

　　好吧，这一开始确实是我的主意。换妻难道不是一种中年人终极的性幻想。鉴于我家的小朋友绝对不可能同意乱交派对或者换妻俱乐部，这还是得找一个人认识的人。

　　然后在某个年终鸡尾酒会，我和几个朋友在卡座里边飞叶子边交流流传出去我们个个都要身败名裂的话题，一个兄弟朝我眨眨眼睛，问我对伦敦，不，全世界最好的屁股有没有兴趣。

　　求之不得。

　　于是我也拿出了诚意：我家小朋友的滋味，有没有兴趣尝尝？

 

02.

　　他在我面前，我有一种恐慌。

　　我的学科告诉我，健康人性来自于autonomy, competence和relatedness。而看到他的那一瞬间，我清楚地知道自己至少要放弃两个。

　　他只是在那里，轻松自在地跟我们打招呼，接过我手里的酒杯，气场既不逼迫也不锋锐，却让人感觉到这个房间里的空气都以他为中心被吸去。他的力场形成一个漩涡，一旦开始触碰，就一切都由不得我。

　　但我无法制止自己。他的魔力，他的磁场，他无辜又一切胜券在握的眼神，他的屁股——即使我明白自己要放弃健康人性，我也无法让自己有一丝一毫的抗拒。

　　我脑子里只有：

　　我要把手摁在那个屁股上。然后再也不拿下来，除非有人把我的手砍了。

 

03.

　　我把我家小孩带上床的时候，他17岁。

　　兄弟们在知道之后全都认为，比你小了十多岁的孩子你也下的去手，禽兽。

　　小孩是个球痴，相比起同龄的少年少女和年华的情热悸动，可能更喜欢踢球。我以为这个国家的小朋友大概17就会在某个趴后的花前月下和同龄人学习人类的乐趣，但我把小孩带上床的时候，他甚至没有被人口交过。

　　Virgin情怀是可笑的，但第一次的体验会形成一种根深蒂固的期待值。对此，我非常骄傲。

　　他对性的期待值一定会很高。都是我交的。

　　我问他要不要试试换妻，他迟疑着同意了。这心态也很好理解。少年人心里干干净净的，喜欢就是喜欢，喜欢就想一起共度时间，喜欢就不想让人失望，想证明自己不是个小孩子是能满足成年人的性欲的。一眼能看到底。

　　我总用这种前卫的、先锋的、有些出格的性哄骗他。告诉他这是酷的。在那个年纪，可能成年世界的一切光怪陆离都是酷的，像他们成年后会迫不及待地进club证明自己已经是成人世界的一部分了。

　　我在小孩耳后面吹气，舔他耳后软骨，感觉到他的皮肤逐渐发热。

　　“去玩吧。那位朋友人很好的。”我说，“我看着你。”

　　

04.

　　我感觉我把脸埋进了一个大号棉花糖里。

　　吹弹可破，香甜可口。

　　用舌尖推进一点，就像果冻一样弹起来，肉浪会颤抖着退回来，送进我嘴里，可以把嘴唇抿起来吮吸。

　　他扭回头看我，腰间肌肉崩出一个弧度，衬得屁股更圆润，问我：“你要舔一个晚上吗？”

　　有一点点笑意，和很多自信，大约他经常毫不费力地、仅仅是做自己，就能把人变成这种吸屁股如吸毒的下贱玩意儿。

　　我把鼻翼埋进那条甜蜜的缝隙里，深吸一口气，被脂肪堵住嘴巴，让我发出的声音闷闷的：“你有没有骑过他的脸？我真想被你颜骑。”

　　他指我兄弟。

　　这位朋友在床的另一端轻笑一声，似乎还很骄傲，说：“当然”。

　　我从那团肉中把自己抽出来，说：“兄弟你是不是性功能有什么问题？你每天面对这样一个屁股，竟然还能出门。”

　　“你好意思说我？你拐骗了一个这样的小朋友，你还下什么床干什么正事？”

　　他这话刚落，我就听到了一声太熟悉的急喘。

　　我把视线扫过去，看到我的小孩荡漾着水光的灰色虹膜，跟我视线相会的一瞬间，他不易察觉地颤抖了一下。

　　我突然感觉到了这件事的乐趣。

　　我的小孩，跪在床上，双腿分开，被他人的手指进出身体内部，扩张他的穴。可能是羞耻、屈辱或者被我看着的情动，他浑身泛起一种暗红色，仿佛被火烘焙过，从他大腿上流下来的润滑剂像蜜汁一样。

　　朋友啧啧称赞，“我手指要化了。他好烫。”

　　“年轻人比咱们新陈代谢快，体温要高一些。”

　　“啧，我还以为你要说自己调教得好。”朋友损我。然后他像是突然想起了什么，贴到我的小孩的耳边——我们事先当然互相提供过指南，交换过自己的人都喜欢什么位置、动作、体位，压低声音吹着气说：“告诉我，他都是怎么教你的？怎么带坏你的？”

　　我心里卧槽了一声。实在是很会玩儿。

　　继而看向朋友带来的人：“你们真的很合适。”

　　都很会玩儿。

　　他趴在床上，用手托腮也看着床的另一侧，饶有兴味。

　　我以为我的小孩是不会回答这种问题的。但他总能给人惊喜。

　　可能是不满我挪走的视线，我感到一瞬芒刺在背，他好像瞪了我一眼。

　　太甜了。

　　我太了解他了。他喜欢视线，喜欢成为注意力的中心，因为他从出生开始就是万人簇拥的孩子。现在，我们都看着他。

　　我看他重重地吞咽了一口，颤着嗓音控诉我：“他……他总让我自己扩。他就看着。”

　　我：……………

　　我感觉朋友都要憋不住笑了，难为他还压着嗓子说话：“那他真是太过分了。要是我，在你身体里的机会，我一秒钟都不会放过。”

　　噫。

　　我忍不住摇头。

　　朋友带来的人“扑哧”一下笑出声。

　　然后他看向我，我觉得自己灵魂被烫了一下：“你也够会玩儿的。”


End file.
